


Bubba Higgin's Physical

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Mama's Family (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Basketball, College, Come Swallowing, Doctor/Patient, Humiliation, Inspection, M/M, Oral Sex, Situational Humiliation, Sports, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: Bubba Higgins got accepted into college, but will completing a humiliating physical get him accepted onto the basketball team?





	Bubba Higgin's Physical

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been in love with Bubba Higgins from Mama's Family. You can tell that by the way I couldn’t stop introducing him to more awkward situations.

Bubba Higgins’ Physical 

Bubba Higgins wanted to play college basketball and his appointment for the mandatory physical was weeks away. He didn’t know there was a list until he was last on it, but the doctor was standing there and told Bubba he could see him right then, after the doctor saw Bubba’s simple, country charisma and ginger, freckled smile. His ample red armpit hair radiated under his muscular arms exposed from his tight, sleeveless shirt. Bubba burst into the doctor’s lab and said, “Oh, thank you so much, Doc. Thank you so much. I really want to play basketball and meet girls.” 

“Well, we only let athletes onto the team.” 

“I am an athlete, look at these muscles.” Bubba flexed his arms like he had a collection to share. He lifted his fitting shirt to pound his dense abs like stardom knocking on his door. Bubba saw his zipper was down and bashfully zipped up his bell curve. He tried rearranging it, but Bubba’s cockhead kept protruding out. Finally, he looked to the doctor flustered. 

The doctor chuckled and said, “Alright, let’s get started by having you remove your clothes.” He sprayed and wiped down his plush inspection table. He couldn’t wait to get this simpleton on his way. 

“Okay, doc.” Bubba pulled his slim shirt over his orange head. His freckled chest was firm and muscular. His wavy hair fluffed back into place, as Bubba unbuckled his belt and kicked off his shoes. His sleek blue jeans shimmied down his bouncy thighs, as Bubba’s chiseled bulge rocked and rolled inside his thin white briefs like Axl Rose, his cockhead seemed drunk. 

Bubba had a manly body, but the doctor still had to ask, “How old are you, Mister Higgins?” 

Bubba kicked his foot free and answered, “Nineteen. I took a year over again; it was so much fun.”

The doctor wrote on his clipboard, as Bubba’s shapely cock and balls waited in his vibrant white briefs. However, the doctor needed to do a full physical and said, “Bubba, please, remove your underwear.” 

“Oh, everything?” Bubba was very bashful and held onto his underwear. 

“Have you ever had a physical before, Mister Higgins?” 

“Not since I was a kid.” 

“I’m going to inspect parts of your body you didn’t know you had, some you really didn’t have as a child.” The doctor was ready for such an instance, and said, “I must verify that everything is healthy and in working order, Bubba. It’s a very vigorous test.” The doctor dug a hand inside a box of gloves. 

Bubba played with the brim of his underwear, as red hairs ran down from Bubba’s sunken bellybutton and Bubba said, “Can I leave them on?” 

“Bubba, I have to check your penis, testicles and bottom for any abnormalities.” The doctor saw Bubba freeze and decided to take care of some preliminary portions of the physical first and said, “Bubba, you may leave them on for now. First, I’ll take your temperature and weigh you. Stand here.” 

“Okay.” Bubba stood on the scale. 

“You’re 190. That’s very good. Nineteen and 190. Ha. You look to be in great shape.” The doctor’s hands groped Bubba’s arms and legs. The doctor needed to listen to his chest and said, “Here, pee in this.” 

Bubba’s heart pounded, as he took the cup from the doctor, looked around and asked, “Where should I go?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

The doctor pulled Bubba’s briefs down and Bubba’s cock fell out like a gay parade. It sat like a fat snail atop his bountiful balls. The doctor’s cold steel chilled Bubba, as he held onto the cup with both hands, but dropped one hand to hold his cock and said, “I got this.” 

“Have you ever had any urinary infections?” The doctor took the cup from Bubba, as Bubba held his cock and prepared to piss. The doctor held the cup under Bubba’s cockhead and said, “Allow me.” 

Bubba let go of his large-headed cock to allow the doctor to hold it. Bubba watched, as the doctor’s gloved fingers curled his cock and held it towards the piss cup. He watched the doctor wait. Bubba, feeling no hindrance, pushed and piss flooded from his cockhead like everything was right in the world. The doctor moved the cup, as Bubba’s stream was going full blast. Bubba’s rapid stream rushed down the doctor’s khaki pants. 

Bubba cut his stream off and said, “I’m so sorry, Doc. Why’d you move it?” 

“Why’d you stop?” 

The doctor continued to hold Bubba, as Bubba asked, “I’m sorry, Doc. Where do you want me to pee?” Bubba seized, as the doctor’s hand tingled his cock like he saw a nude centerfold. 

The partly consumed cup of piss came to the doctor’s lips. Bubba’s warm urine rushed down the doctor’s dry throat. He couldn’t believe it, as the doctor’s hand cupped his package and drank his piss. The cup was up and the doctor said, “Here.” 

“Okay.” Bubba hushed, as he expelled more of his hot urine into the doctor’s cup. 

As Bubba pissed, the doctor said, “You’re not getting enough iron in your diet, Mister Higgins.” The cup filled, the doctor moved Bubba’s cockhead side to side, and piss went down the doctor’s legs, as the doctor said, “Your urine is hot and steady.” 

Bubba had never pissed down someone’s legs before and thought it all was very strange and said, “You’re soaking yourself.” He liked watering the doctor. He felt a sense of power and dominance, as his cock sprayed urine all over the doctor’s shoes. 

The doctor got under Bubba with an open mouth, as Bubba pissed between his teeth. The doctor swallowed his urine, as Bubba stuck his cock in the doctor’s mouth like a urinal and pissed. Bubba finished urinating and stepped away, as the doctor gained his footing and said, “You did very well, Bubba.” 

Bubba put his cock back away inside his briefs and said, “Thanks, Doc!” Bubba hopped up on the inspection table. His pale thighs smacked the leathery table and shook. His cherry nipples stood hard next to the doctor’s erection. 

“You shouldn’t be shy.” The doctor’s hand groped Bubba’s package, as Bubba felt new sensations. 

“Oh, Doc.” 

“Open your mouth.” Bubba opened his mouth and the doctor placed a thermometer on his tongue and said, “Bubba, I’ll warn you in advance; the basketball team showers together.” The doctor’s hand went down Bubba’s underwear and scavenged, as he said, “Any signs of weakness and they’ll take advantage of it.” The doctor stuck the thermometer deeper and brought it out, and repeated, and repeated. 

Bubba’s face turned as red as his hair, as the doctor took back his hand and the thermometer and Bubba said, “I’ve never gotten naked with someone else in the room with me.” Bubba laughed and swayed on the table, but the doctor didn’t react and Bubba said, “I guess here goes nothing.” 

He stood from the table and slid his white briefs down his thighs, revealing his rosy bottom. Bubba picked his underwear up off the floor, stacked them on his clothes, looked at the doctor and bounced back onto the table. Bubba covered his fiery crotch with his hands, but the doctor said, “Good, Bubba, but I need you to put your hands behind your head.” 

“Am I being arrested?” 

“No, no, Bubba.” Bubba was seriously asking him and the doctor couldn’t believe Bubba’s ignorant and uncommon wholesomeness. The doctor took Bubba’s arms, removed his right hand from his long cock, put it behind Bubba and said, “I must check your nervous system. I must make sure you don’t have any previous nerve damage, in case you’re hurt on the court.” 

The doctor took Bubba’s left arm, put it behind Bubba’s head, moved the tips of his fingers down Bubba’s sides, which tickled Bubba and he said, “Ha, that tickles, Doc.” 

“Do you have any STDs?” The doctor rubbed down Bubba’s sides. Bubba didn’t know it was coming, but the doctor took Bubba’s cock in his latex hands. The doctor felt through Bubba’s red pubic hair. He lifted Bubba’s soft shaft, cupped his balls, and rolled his fingers up Bubba’s cock. 

“Oh, Doc!” Bubba’s hands came from behind his head and knocked the doctor back, as Bubba felt aroused and said, “I don’t think you’re allowed to do that.” 

“Mister Higgins, you’ll need to relax if we are going to complete this physical exam before my next appointment arrives. This is part of the procedure. Please, relax and let your body function.” 

“But it’s my penis.” 

“Precisely.” 

“So, you have to check everything?” Bubba was finally realizing how in-depth the physical was going to be. 

“Yes, Mister Higgins.” 

“Everything?” Bubba was thinking about his butt. 

“Everything.” 

“Everything?” Bubba jerked his soft dick and stopped. 

"I’m afraid that as well.” 

“Doc, no way!” 

“Bubba, please, put your clothes on and leave at once.” The doctor put his old clipboard down and looked stern. 

"No, I’m sorry. I’ll stay.” Bubba put his hands behind his head like the doctor asked. He knew the doctor asked him a question, but said, “I forgot your question.” Bubba’s mind was on his dick and said, “You started touching my penis and asked me something.” 

The doctor raised Bubba’s cockhead with slightly pinched fingers. He felt of his shaft. Then, the doctor checked and lifted Bubba’s furry red testicles and again asked, “Do you have any STDs?” Bubba’s serene sack shifted with the doctor’s hand, as Bubba’s eyes wanted to shut. 

“STDs?” Bubba wracked his brain and said, “STDs.” He was lulled into a different world. 

"Sexually transmitted diseases.” 

The doctor kneaded and squeezed Bubba’s shaft, which tickled Bubba and he said, “Nope, ha ha!” 

"That’s good.” 

“I don’t really know what your talking about, but I like taking it slow with ladies.” Bubba had more to say, but the doctor was examining his cockhead and Bubba suffered through the awkwardness. The doctor stared into his urethra, as his other hand ran up Bubba’s chest.

The doctor moved to prodding Bubba’s testicles some more and asked, “Do you feel any pain or sensation when I do this?” The doctor’s fingers rolled around Bubba’s hefty balls. 

"It doesn’t hurt, but man, it feels so weird.” Bubba shook, as the doctor’s massaging made Bubba blurt, “You could do this forever.” 

"I’m sorry?” The doctor held Bubba. 

“It feels kind of good.” Bubba realized what he said. The doctor used a hand for each testicle and blew on them, as Bubba’s cock squirmed and Bubba moaned. Bubba thought he felt the soft graze of lips, but he liked it. 

The doctor dropped his splendid sack and asked, “Are you currently sexually active?” He stretched Bubba’s cock back and forth, and up and down. Bubba was becoming excited. His heart pounded through his cock. His cock was growing, but Bubba really didn’t have much control. Bubba looked into the doctor’s eyes, as they both understood what would happen. 

Bubba thought about one girl back home he liked. She wore tight jeans and would say she had no panties. He realized his dick was erecting, and said, “Doc, I think we need to reschedule the physical.” Bubba’s cock grew and stiffened in the doctor’s trained hand, as Bubba said, “I don’t know why this is happening, but I don’t want you to stop.” 

The doctor jerked Bubba’s semi-erection and said, “It’s fine, Bubba. This is a good sign.” Bubba was stiff in the doctor’s hand, as he closed his eyes and let the doctor jerk him. The doctor set Bubba’s vibrating cock down and asked, “How long is it?” 

“My p-penis?” Bubba’s eyes crept open. 

"Yes, of course.”The doctor was holding it. 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” 

The doctor jerked Bubba’s leaky shaft and asked, “Is this as hard as it gets?” 

“Yeah, I think.” 

“You think? I can find out.” Bubba about choked on his tongue, as the doctor nearly choked on Bubba’s thick, southern cock. The doctor sucked on Bubba’s robust cockhead and said, “This never fails.” He swallowed Bubba’s shaft, as Bubba spread his legs and relaxed back. Bubba’s ball sack fell between his legs, but the doctor’s hand was there to catch it like an obstetritian. 

“You were right, Doc.” 

The doctor felt Bubba was hard, grabbed his tape measure and measured Bubba’s extensive cock, lengthwise and widthwise, and said, “Nine, six and a half.” 

“Is that good?” Bubba had his hands behind his head and worried. His glistening shaft sat across his rosy bush like a block of butter. 

The doctor stroked Bubba’s erect cock and said, “When was the last time you were sexually active?” The doctor sucked down Bubba’s concrete cock like a steel worker, after being caught taking a longer lunch than he should, his eyes were dark. 

“Doc!” Bubba gasped. He didn’t feel comfortable with the doctor’s unusual questions and his unusual feelings. Bubba’s pelvis thrust his cock into the roof of the doctor’s cavernous mouth. His pristine ass lifted off the plush table, as the doctor rubbed and squeezed Bubba’s willowy cheeks. Bubba felt a new obsession and groaned, “Oh, Doc.” 

“Please, answer the question.” The doctor demanded, as he curved Bubba’s slobbery, steely erection. He jerked it, gazed at his full cockhead, and sucked Bubba’s puffy cockhead. Bubba groaned, as the doctor sucked and jerked his cock like he was a filthy car. 

Bubba didn’t want to admit his inexperience and said, “I can’t remember, Doc. You’ve made me pretty speechless right now. I think I’m in shock. I didn’t know this felt so good.” 

The doctor released Bubba’s consumed cock and pulled out stirrups from under the table to better examine Bubba’s hairy red asshole. The doctor put Bubba’s cold feet in the stirrups, as Bubba realized the doctor was peering at something he hadn’t even seen before. Bubba bent forward to see what it looked like under his big, droopy sack. 

Bubba’s cock drooled onto his rippled stomach, as the doctor returned to it and said, “Good, you’re leaking.” 

“What?” Bubba didn’t understand why it was good, as the doctor raised his stiff cock, stroked it, and dabbed a latex finger on his drenched urethra. 

“I can use this.” The doctor took his finger and said, “This may hurt at first, but I’ll go slowly.” 

Bubba felt the doctor’s finger dip into his asshole and said, “Oh, wow.” Bubba hesitated, but wanted it to stop, and felt the doctor’s finger travel and said, “Oh, Doc. Oh.” He felt the finger scan his inner lining and said, “Oh, boy. Ugh. Oh, mama!” 

“Are you okay?” The doctor held his finger still, as Bubba’s athletic ginger legs quivered in the stirrups. 

“How long does this take, Doc?” 

The doctor stroked Bubba’s cock, while his other hand probed Bubba’s anus. The doctor answered and said, “I have to examine your prostate.” His finger crooked, as Bubba’s eyes parted like the Red Sea. The doctor pulled his finger out, got on his knees, spread Bubba and said, “This will relax you more.” 

Bubba felt the doctor’s tongue go wild and ravage his asshole. He stretched his cock across his stomach and said, “I want to find a girl that’ll do this.” The doctor’s tongue exercised his asshole open and his finger poked inside, as Bubba shook and said, “Oh, Doc. Gah.” 

The doctor reached into a drawer, presented a dildo and said, “This will allow you to relax, Bubba. I’ll glide it in and out of you, but it shouldn’t hurt after a few strokes.” 

Bubba was close to a coma, as he felt the doctor slip a rather large dildo against his asshole. The doctor pushed the head of it into Bubba and Bubba felt himself open wider for it. His butt bones felt breached, as the dildo found it’s entire way inside Bubba. Bubba hadn’t ever felt such an invasion, but his cock was completely and gleefully up. 

A bang came from the doctor’s door. Bubba was relaxed and didn’t immediately see the doctor’s next appointment walk in, but Bubba heard him when the guy said, “Doc! I need you, man.” It wasn’t his next appointment, it was an athlete returning to finish his exam. 

The doctor was stroking and probing Bubba, as Bubba quickly asked, “Can we have some privacy please?” 

“The Doc said to come in when I was ready and as you can see I’m ready.” He pulled his basketball shorts down and had an enormous black cock. He stroked it and said, “You need my sample.” 

“Desmond, I’m in the middle of another student’’s prostate exam.” The doctor continued to wind his drowsy dildo into Bubba’s center and jerk Bubba’s pale boa. 

“What’s your name, man?” Desmond strolled over to estimate his exam’s conclusion. Desmond was tall, lean, and dark brown. He had marvelous lips and dimples. His brown eyes were guarded behind glasses, but Desmond wore contacts during basketball games. His cock was massive on the court and off the court, but especially when fully erect and in your face. 

Bubba couldn’t concentrate on debating with Desmond, as the doctor’s slimy dildo disintegrated all of Bubba’s hangups. Bubba stared at Desmond’s erection sitting near his mouth, as Desmond looked into Bubba’s eyes and took Bubba’s cock in his hand. Bubba wasn’t really listening, but heard the doctor say, “This is a gentleman wanting to join the basketball team this year.”

“Is that so?” Desmond stroked his giant cock and Bubba’s cock, and waited. 

Bubba heard the doctor say something about basketball and said, “Yeah, man.” Bubba closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations presiding throughout his flesh. 

“What can I call you, bro?” 

“Bubba, Bubba Higgins.” 

“I can call you Bubba?” 

“Yeah, man. Was it Desmond?” 

“Yeah.” Desmond’s cock swung through his hand, as he said, “Bubba, I’m going to do you a favor.” Desmond was about to give Bubba head, when the doctor interrupted. 

The doctor pulled the rubber dildo out of Bubba’s ass and said, “Let me see your erection, Desmond.” 

“Sure, Doc.” 

The doctor got onto his knees and sucked Desmond’s raging cock, as Bubba looked over amazed and said, “You doctors sure are funny people.” Bubba stroked his cock, watched Desmond get head and said, “I don’t know about you, Desmond, but guys don’t do this where I’m from.”

“Yeah they do, man. They do. I promise you.” 

The doctor licked up and down Desmond’s cock, which had to be more than ten inches long and as wide as the first cell phones. The doctor got on his feet, turned to Bubba and said, “Desmond needs to use you for a moment, but I believe this will also expedite your sample as well.” 

“What?” Bubba saw the doctor take Desmond in front of him, with his eager cock leaning towards his fledgling anus. Bubba jerked his cock and watched the doctor aim Desmond’s uncanny cock right at him. 

Desmond’s cockhead met Bubba’s asshole and the doctor said, “Very slowly, Desmond.” The doctor pulled Desmond closer to Bubba, as Desmond’s gargantuan cockhead crammed inside Bubba’s red, pristine bottom like a large person in a coach seat. 

“Uhh, man. Oh, I feel it.” Bubba squinted, as Desmond’s painful girth amplified. 

“Bubba, it’s best if you let your body relax.” The doctor took Bubba’s cock from his grasp, jerked and swallowed Bubba’s titanium shaft. Bubba’s cockhead oozed precum that tasted like sugar, as the doctor blew him. 

Desmond’s cock entered an inch a minute, but no one wanted to wait eleven minutes. Desmond’s cock slowly entered Bubba’s asshole, as Bubba moaned, “Oh, oh, ahh.” His ass throbbed around Desmond’s cock, as Bubba exhaled and said, “Oh, Desmond, it feels like your ripping me open.”

Bubba’s long cock slid out of the doctor’s mouth, as the doctor looked to see the condition of Bubba’s enlarging asshole. Bubba’s legs were spread by the stirrups, but the doctor used his hands to spread Bubba’s asshole more for Desmond. 

“You feel great, Bubba.” Desmond offered a compliment, as the doctor felt of Desmond’s huge sack. 

Soon, Desmond’s cock started travelling in and out of Bubba’s tight asshole at a quicker pace. Desmond took his shirt off, held Bubba’s legs, and fucked him nice and slow, as the doctor sucked back down Bubba’s cock and asked, “Bubba, do you feel the sensation to ejaculate?” 

“Doc, I feel something.” 

“Describe it to me.” 

“I feel light all over.” Bubba was drowning in a foot of pecker. 

Bubba’s asshole was like an octopus with its tentacles sewn together. Desmond’s cock felt the long tunnel of suction ribbing up and down, as Desmond said, “Doc, I could do this for hours.” 

Another knock came to the door. Pippen poked his head in and saw Desmond’s cockhead poking in Bubba. Bubba’s cringing cock fell out of the doctor’s mouth, as the doctor greeted Pippen and said, “Pippen, are you ready with your sample?” 

“I can come back when your office isn’t so crowded.” Pippen turned. 

“Pippen, come inside. Is that an erection?” 

Desmond knew Pippen and said, “Pippen, how’s it going?” 

The doctor left Bubba and Desmond to meet Pippen at his door. The doctor pulled Pippen inside and said, “Yes, you look ready.” The doctor stripped Pippen. 

“Oh, doctor.” Pippen shivered, as Bubba looked beyond Desmond to see Pippen’s cock standing. Bubba saw Pippen was smaller than them, but Desmond’s cock was abnormally large. Pippen saw Bubba’s eyes and the doctor saw their eyes meet. 

“Bubba wants to join the basketball team as well, Pippen. His sample is almost ready. Let me introduce you to him.” The doctor took Pippen to the table and Bubba looked at Pippen’s cock dangle in front of his face. 

“Hi, Bubba, it’s nice to meet you.” 

Bubba sucked down Pippen’s piston, but Pippen was surprised and jumped. The doctor had him steady, as Bubba sucked down Pippen’s cock without instruction. The doctor giggled and lifted Bubba’s cock, but the doctor turned to Pippen, as Pippen took the doctor’s shoulder.  
Pippen burst in Bubba’s mouth. The doctor forgot Pippen’s sample was difficult to procure, because Pippen was one that shot prematurely. Bubba didn’t open his mouth, as Pippen shot inside it like a popping perculator. Bubba’s eyes grew, as he swallowed Pippen’s heavenly craps. His eyes looked at the doctor. He looked at Pippen and swallowed his sample that tasted wonderful. 

Bubba moaned, swallowed and shot, as Desmond fucked him, Pippen fed him, and the doctor sucked him. Bubba exploded and shouted, “Oh, Doc! Desmond!” Bubba swallowed and released Pippen’s piping. 

Desmond saw what was happening and let go of his load. He had been holding it for ten minutes, but he didn’t want to appear out of control. He huffed and said, “Doc, I’m going to go.” 

The doctor nodded, as Bubba filled his cheeks with sweet semen. The doctor didn’t want it to end and felt his cock ooze in his cold, damp khakis. He swallowed and watched Desmond shake and empty into Bubba. 

Desmond slammed Bubba to the edge of the table, as his cum shot inside him sharp as diamonds. Bubba could feel each ounce shred his insides and let out an unbridled moan, as Pippen put his street clothes back on and stood there. He liked smacking Desmond’s ass on the court, but Pippen never had the gall to do it off the court and took his chance. 

“Ouch!” Desmond laughed and liked it. He looked at Pippen and said, “Man, I could have used a finger a second ago.” Desmond pulled his long, fat cock out of Bubba’s runny butthole, as Pippen watched in awe. 

Pippen’s hand moved without instruction and held Desmond’s monstrous cock and said, “How was that even possible?” 

“I’ll come by your dorm later.” 

“I got to go pray.” Pippen spoke and took off out of the doctor’s office. 

The doctor knocked Desmond out of the way, as he got on his knees and licked the small white pieces of Desmond out of Bubba’s bunghole like a plate of food with gravy poured atop everything. Desmond grabbed his clothes and smiled at Bubba’s awkward face. 

“Yeah, Desmond, I’d get out of here.” Bubba laughed. 

“I’ll see you on the court, Bubba.” 

The doctor didn’t fade, as he got up and said, “I need you to bend over the table for me, Bubba.” 

“Okay?” Bubba and the doctor were alone again and Bubba had shot his load. Bubba was ready to head back home to forget the experience. 

The doctor watched, as Bubba bent his leaky ass over the table like a wet towel. The doctor spread Bubba’s legs and licked throughout Bubba’s raw pit, as Bubba made his imprint on the examination table. His ass lips were used and tired like Bubba himself. He moaned and quickly erected again, as the doctor’s fingers and tongue ran along Bubba’s boiling passions. 

“Oh, Doc.” 

“Oh, Bubba.” 

Bubba thought that sounded strange and looked behind him, as the doctor pulled out his impressive erection. The doctor’s cock was rather large and looked decided. Bubba watched as the doctor stroked his cock and lined it up to his asshole. Bubba said, “Doc, I gave you my sample.” 

"Now, I shall give you mine." 

"Doctor!" Bubba wanted and watched the doctor ejaculate and plug his ass, as cum sprang from his cock like that first strike of oil at Spindletop. His body rose from being flat, as the doctor rammed him ragged. Bubba stroked and sprayed the table, while drips of sweat poured from his hair and face, mixing into rivers across the expansion of the plush table. Bubba lightly sighed and said, “God, Doc, I feel great.” 

The doctor swiftly pulled his cock from Bubba, which brought a pang of pain around Bubba’s malleable manhole, and the doctor said, “Push, Bubba. Push.” He spread Bubba with his gloved hands, as Bubba’s oozy hole secreted a slosh of white. Another slosh came, after Bubba grunted. The doctor was pleased and said, “Okay, Mister Higgins, I believe we are done.” 

Bubba lifted from the table delirious, nude and feeble. His cock wained back to soft, as Bubba faced the doctor and said, “I’m glad that’s over, Doc.” 

“You’ve got several more appointments with me, Mister Higgins. We don’t want you to go soft.” The doctor zipped his pants and put his uniform back in order. 

Bubba was standing near the door finding his underwear, when a knock came to the door. In walks a beautiful sorority girl in a tight sweater and a short miniskirt. She looked down at Bubba’s cock and to the doctor and said, “Doctor, I can’t stop thinking about sex.” 

She put her hand up her skirt and Bubba didn’t bother imagining what she was doing, because he was too tired and bruised to care and said, “He can’t stop thinking about it either!” Bubba took his pile of clothes and left the doctor’s office with his clothes in his hand, only to come back later that evening for a dental screening. His teeth were fine, but his swallowing needed improvement. 

 

February 15, 2011


End file.
